Ca-Tess-strophe
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: Rosita's sister comes to visit with some horrible results. I'm horrible at summaries. Oneshot.


Rosita was the mom of the group, everyone knew that. She was there when injuries happened and she was there with a hug to give. She never got sick, worried or afraid.

At least that what the gang thought.

Rosita gasped as she ran up the steps of Moon Theater and through the doors, passing her friends on the way.

"Rosita? Vhere are you going!" Gunthar called, but Rosita ignored and ran straight to her dressing room.

"What was that all about?" Ash asked.

Buster Moon frowned. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

He walked to her dressing room and was surprised to see it closed. Rosita's door was never closed, unless she was changing. Her door was always open when someone needed her.

He frowned again as he knocked. "Rosita? Everything alright?" He asked.

He heard a crash and raised an eyebrow as he heard shuffling.

"Oh...I...yes! Just one second!" Rosita called as more shuffling came.

Buster waited until he heard voice again. "Come in!"

Buster walked in and saw Rosita frantically cleaning, which was odd because her room was already spotless.

"Everything okay?"

"No!" Rosita cried, making Buster shrink back. Rosita never yelled.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Buster. It's just...my sister. She's coming to see where I preform." The mother explained.

"Why, that's fantastic!" Buster said. "Isn't it...?" Noticing the odd look on the motherly pig's face.

"No. We never got along. She always made fun of my dream of wanting to preform. Said I didn't have any talent. And then she heard about this and said that she is coming to visit...and maybe try to get to be in our show."

"She wants to try out?"

"Yes..."

"And you don't want her to?"

"It's not that. It's just, I'm finally doing something I love, besides being with my family and Norman. And...and I don't want her to take that away from me. I'm afraid she'll take you guys from me."

"That could never happen. When does she arrive?" Buster asked.

"In two hours."

Buster yelped and Rosita sighed. "She has a habit of planning things at the last minute."

Buster nodded. "Well, that's doesn't give us much time, but I think we can pull it off." He muttered.

"What-"

But before Rosita could ask, Buster ran out, ordering everyone to drop what they were doing to clean up and prepare.

"Why should we?" Mike asked.

"It's for Rosita's sister." Buster explained.

"I ain't doing-" But Mike was stopped by Diana.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him." She said.

SING

And so the gang worked for two hours, cleaning, organizing and preparing.

Soon it was time.

Rosita rushed around, making sure everything was in order while the gang finished up some last minute touches.

Suddenly the doors opened and in walked another pig. She looked a little like Rosita, only plumper, more freckles and glasses. She walked in with a strange energy around her, as if she owned the place.

Being the owner and director, Buster cleared his throat as he approached. "Welcome to Moon Theater." He said, smiling.

"So this is famous Moon Theater?" The pig said, narrowing her eyes. "My mansion is bigger."

Buster frowned as Rosita walked up.

"Tessie! It's so good to see you. How are you? And your husband?" She asked, kindly.

"I'm between husbands right now and it's Tess."

Buster nodded as he quickly introduced the rest of his friends.

"This is your cast? I have better maids and butlers." Tess complained.

"Oh really? How'd you train your demons to your bidding?" Mike asked.

Tess glared.

"My cast are very good singers, actors and dancers. They have a lot of talent!" Buster defended.

"My horse has more talent."

 _Hoo, boy, this is gonna be tough,_ Buster thought.

"What kinda horse you got? A nightmare?" Mike asked.

"I'll have you-"

Buster inhaled through his nose and clasped his hands together. "TESS!" He practically yelled, grabbing her attention. "How about we show you around?"

Tess agreed and so Rosita led her through the theater, showing her everything.

"So how are you?" Rosita asked.

"Fine. And I see you finally found something to do with your life, besides looking after your lazy husband and little brats."

"Norman is a great husband and we love our kids."

Tess scoffed.

Rosita glared hard at her sister.

"Tess, I heard that you were hoping to, um, audition for the show?" Buster said as he stepped in.

"Yes, I would like to show Rosita how it is done." Tess said.

SING

So Buster and Rosita sat at the table in front of the stage while everyone else stood backstage.

Tess cleared her throat and started to sing the song, Fireworks.

Rosita and Buster had to fight with all their might to keep from covering their ears. Her voice was terrible!

Meanwhile the gang backstage were covering their ears with costumes or anything they could find.

Once the song was done, both the Theater Owner and Dancer had headaches.

Tess smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That's how you do it." She said as she flicked her hand.

The koala shook his head. "Erm, well done, Tess! Let me just go backstage and talk with the gang. You have...a special voice!" Buster said as he pushed Rosita to a quiet corner backstage.

"Well...?" Rosita asked.

"She sounds like a crow trying to mate with its spouse while choking!" Buster cried.

"I know."

"Oh my- I haven't heard that kind of voice since... my dad took me to the zoo when I was a kid!"

"Rosita!" Meena cried as she ran towards them. "It's Tess! She trying to teach Gunthar some 'proper dance moves' as she called it."

Rosita and her friends raced to the rehearsal studios where they found Tess..."dancing" while Gunthar watched, annoyed.

"It's all in the hips!" Tess cried. "She dances like a drunk..." Gunthar whispered to Ash. Then Tess noticed Rosita and Buster. "Good you're back, I wanted to speak you about a certain rat."

Tess led them to where Mike was singing to Diana.

"I don't think family should be allowed in while your 'cast' are rehearsing." She said.

"We're all family here." Johnny said.

"Such naive talk. Family, ha! Anyways, I also don't think that a girl like, what is it? Bash?" Tess asked as she looked to the Rock Star.

"Ash!" The porcupine growled.

"A fake non de plume as the professionals call it. You should use your real name! It'll make you sound like a girl." Tess said. "And you, Johnathan, if you keep practicing, you MIGHT get a voice like mine!"

"Why you..."

"And Rosita! I told you time and time again, leave the Theater to those who have talent."

Rosita couldn't stand it any longer. With tears flowing, she ran into her dressing room.

SING

There was a small knock at her door, but Rosita too upset to answer, so the door opened and Gunthar walked in.

"Are you okay?" Gunthar asked.

"I'm really believed I could do this, I believed I could be a singer."

"Vhat? But you are a great singer, Rosita! Don't let that old crow get you down!" Gunthar said.

"You really think so?"

"Já! I knew that the first time I met ya!" Gunthar cried.

"Yeah, tripping on the stage...that was a great first impression." Rosita said, sadly.

Gunthar laughed. "Consider yourself lucky! The first time I was on stage when I first started dancing, I trip on the mic chord and went spinning, knocking down the lights!"

The two shared a laugh, until Gunthar grew serious.

"You're own person, Rosita. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone. Not me, not Buster and certainly not that dinklesplat in there! You are awesomely wonderful how you are." Guthar then stood, pulling Rosita up with him. "You are my sister, and I won't let anyone hurt you. None of us will."

Rosita smiled, tearfully.

"Thank you, Gunthar."

SING

Rosita and Gunthar then went inside and found Tess throwing costumes on the floor.

"Ragged, ugly, old!" She said as she tossed.

Miss Crawley sighed as she picked up the thrown costumes.

"Do me a favor, Miss Molly and toss those! Oh, and when your done, send in your notice. I think it's time you were fired. Mr. Moon needs a more qualified secretary."

Buster felt like exploding as he tried to comfort the crying iguana.

"Tess!" Rosita said as she walked up.

"What?"

"Stop. Right. Now. Your are hurting my friends' feelings! You can't just walk in here and start ordering people around, like you did when we were little. I am through. I want you out! You are not welcome."

Tess and the gang were speechless. Rosita had never yelled or snapped before.

Tess growled. "Excuse me? I am just pointing out the obvious! I-"

"Excuse me, but when my cast says out, it means out! Now go before I call the police for trespassing on private property." Buster growled back.

Tess glared at each and every one of them before leaving. The gang smiled as they sighed in relief.

"Oh no! She forgot her vehicle!" Mie cried as he pointed to a broom.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
